Grunt
I am a Soldier, I fight where I am told, and I win where I fight. - George S. Patton Kitted Out The Grunt serves a vital role in the team's structure since they are focused on combat first and foremost. They are proficient in most forms of firearms as well as the strongest armor that Chicago has to offer. With this, Grunts have a little more flexibility when it comes to their initial build. Don't like getting your hands dirty? Specialize in the Designated Marksman class? Prefer to keep things quiet, consider Black Ops training. Are you an up close and personal type of person, become a shotgunner. Tailor yourself for the battlefield you want. Teamwork Makes the Dream Work Schools of Training * Black Ops * Designated Marksman * Shotgunner * Rifleman * Demolitions Expert * Riot Control Officer Features * Fighting Orders ** Empower *** One ally who can hear or see you will be granted a 1d6 magic damage bonus on his next attack for every spent focus point. To a maximum of 3. ** Initiate *** One ally who can hear or see you can use his/her reaction to perform an attack against an enemy within his/her attack range. This consumes 2 focus. ** Knockdown *** One ally who can hear or see you can use his/her reaction to perform a non-magic attack against an enemy within a 5ft(melee)/20ft(ranged) radius around him/her. If the attack hits it only uses a 1d6 damage dice instead of the normal weapon dice and knocks the target prone. *** The target can resist the knockdown effect by succeeding a strength saving throw against 6 + your proficiency bonus + strength modifier from the chosen ally. *** This uses up 1 focus for the melee version and 2 for ranged. ** Push *** One ally who can hear or see you can use his/her reaction to perform a meele attack against an enemy within a 5ft radius around him/her. If the attack hits it deals half the damage (rounded up) and pushes the enemy 5ft*spent focus backwards up to 10ft. *** The target can resist the knockback effect by succeeding a strength saving throw against 5 + your proficiency bonus + strength modifier from the chosen ally. ** Defensive Stance *** One ally who can hear or see you gains 1 AC per spent focus (up to a maximum of 2) for 1 rounds. This does NOT stack. ** Scatter Shot *** One ally who can hear or see you can use his/her reaction to shoot 2 magical projectiles with either one of their bows, crossbows or slings. This uses 1 focus and won´t consume any ammo. *** The projectiles deal 1d6 force damage and gain all the bonuses from the targeted ally. Target ally can choose if he/she wants to attack either 2 targets at once or 1 target twice. ** Silence Slash *** One ally who can hear or see you can perform a normal meele attack with a slashing weapon against an enemy of his choice within a 5ft radius around him/her. If the attack hits, the target can´t cast spells/cantrips which use voice for 1 round per used focus up to 2 rounds *** The victim has to make a dexterity saving throw equal or higher than 8 + your proficiency bonus + dexterity modifier from the chosen ally to negate "silence" the effect. ** Footwork *** One ally who can hear or see you can use his reaction to move/climb/swim 10ft for 1 foucs point and 15ft for 2 focus points, during that time he can swap weapons seamlessly. * Breathtaking Blow ** One ally who can see or hear you can perform a normal melee attack with a bludgeoning weapon against an enemy of his choice within a 5ft radius around him/her. If the attack hits the victim has to make a constitution saving throw equal or higher than 5 + your proficiency bonus + strength modifier from the chosen ally. If the save fails the target is staggered for 1 round. This uses up 1 focus point. Juggernaut Features * Defense Styles ** Protection *** As an action, when an ally is within 5 feet of you, you can declare the ally as protected by you. That ally gains your Strength modifier added to their Armor Class. Additionally, as a reaction, you can take a melee attack for an ally within 5 feet of you. This attack will be redirected to you instead. ** Unmovable Stance *** As an action, you can enter a defensive stance, in which only the most powerful forces can move. You gain advantage on physical saving throws that would move you in any way. This lasts until you are attacked successfully or the start of your next turn. ** Grapple *** Any Strength check against you by a large or smaller creature is at disadvantage. Any Strength check made by you, against a Large or smaller creature, is with advantage. ** Brute Force *** You gain a +2 to attack rolls made with melee weapons. You can also wield weapons with the heavy, two-handed, and reach properties with one hand. ** Unyielding Strength *** If a creature makes a melee attack against you and misses, you may use your reaction to knock the enemy back 1d10 + Strength Modifier feet, knocking them prone.